OutCasts
by Josco
Summary: 12 years after The Eternity Cube ummm... Holly has a six-year-old... Artemis is handing out candy to little kids... What is the world coming to? PG 13 ness is for a furthur chapter...that might not ever exsist cause I have no idea where this story is goin
1. Daughter

Josco: I don't really know where this is going, so bear with me for a time please :)

Disclaimer: Josco does not own Artemis Fowl or anything related to it.

Josco: This is just something I'm gonna type on every now and then, I'm not even gonna write it down! O.O

Out-Casts Chapter One: Daughter

* * *

Holly sighed and grabbed her child to keep him from running away from her again. She picked the little black haired child up off the ground and sat her on her lap. Two little hazel eyes peered up at her, blinked and then the girl snuggled up into her mother's chest.

"I loves you mommy." She held her mommy's hand and got down off her lap. "Come over here with me!" She ran off still clutching Holly's hand. She paused when Holly made no move to get up. "Come on mommy!" Holly sighed; she'd never stop asking her to come until she did.

"Ok honey, but once you've showed me whatever it is, we've got to go home." She followed her six-year-old child around the park bathrooms and gasped when she saw who was sitting not twenty feet from them with a laptop and a huge bodyguard.

"Mommy, what's the matter? Did you step on something?" Her child asked sincerely wondering why her mommy had gasped.

"Yes hon, I did." She lied. "Now what was it you wanted to show me?"

"He's right there! He seems cool mommy! He was talking about fairies and stuff like that! I want him to be my daddy! Not that guy you have come over sometimes. I don't like him. He's mean and he smells funny." Holly smiled at her daughter's outspoken-ness.

"Well, did you get close enough to smell him? Maybe he smells funny too. And he might be mean. Just because he talks about fairies doesn't mean he's nice." She stared intently at the young man.

"Can I go meet him, mommy? Then maybe he'll give me candy like he did to those other kids who talked to him. That means he's nice, too, mommy!" Holly blinked. _He_ was giving out candy? He must've changed a lot since the last time she ever saw him.

"Well," She thought hard, if he was giving out candy, something must've happened to him to change him and maybe it would be ok. "I think we can go talk to him."

Artemis was out in the sun for the third time this week. He didn't know why, he just felt like there was some reason he should sit in the park and look things up about fairies and talk about to Butler. He felt a tap on his knee and looked up from his laptop. A small boy was standing in front of him smiling.

"I suppose you want a piece of candy don't you?" He smiled generously at the boy, who nodded. "Alright then, I think you've been a good boy and one little piece of candy won't spoil you dinner will it?" The boy shook his head vigorously. "Here you go!" He handed the boy a piece of saltwater taffy.

"Oh thank you, sir! Thanks a lot!" The boy ran off to play again. Artemis smiled and went back to work. About five minutes later he was startled again. A young girl was sitting next to him and he hadn't even noticed. He glanced at her and was surprised to see black hair framing a very cute face with very familiar hazel eyes. She smiled and pointed to the screen.

"My mommy told me fairies are real! It's cool that you can find them on there." She smiled a winning smile. Artemis chuckled at the girl's happy ness.

"Well, your mommy was right. They do exist and here's proof! Do you like candy?" He asked her. She nodded. "Have you been a good girl today?" She nodded more vigorously. "Do you want some candy?" She nodded hesitantly.

"I should ask my mommy first though." She jumped off the ledge and turned to Artemis. "Mister, are you married?" Artemis smiled and shook his head. "I like you mister. I want you to be my daddy." Artemis blinked as the child ran off to get her mother's permission.

"That was a bit unexpected." Butler said amusedly from behind him. "Very cute child that one. She reminded me of someone."

"Me too…" Artemis said wistfully. He went back to work and about five minutes later was interrupted yet again by the little girl.

"Hey mister! My mommy says it's ok! And she's here to meet you!" Artemis looked up and the girl and her mother and drew in a sharp breath. She was here and that was her child…but why was she in the world of humans and not with her people? He smiled, completely at a loss of words, for once in his life.

"Good." He said rather awkwardly, trying not to meet eyes with Holly. "What's your favorite flavor?"

"Cherry!" She cried out.

"Here you go." He handed her a cherry hard candy. "be very careful not to swallow this."

"Ok!" The girl turned back to her mother. "See? I told ya he's nice!"

"Yes you did, Amber." Holly kissed her daughter's forehead. "Look over there, there's Billy from your day-care. Why don't you go play with him?" Her daughter smiled and ran off. Holly turned to Artemis with a curious expression on her face. "Well, fancy meeting you here. Amber came to me and told me she found a nice man who was giving out candy. I didn't expect she was talking about you."

"Times change a boy into a man Holly. I've changed a lot lately."

"And how are you Butler? Your chest okay?" The manservant smiled and nodded. "Hey now Butler can't you talk to an old friend?"

"I'm feeling fine Holly. Thank you for asking."

"Did you plan on asking any more questions?" Artemis asked quietly. "I have a few for you."

"Be my guest."

"Why aren't you with your people? How old is your adorable daughter? And who's the father that didn't stay with his family?"

"The first question I'll answer in good time, and I can answer the last two with one sentence. _Our_ daughter is six."

* * *

Josco: Hmmm… not what I expected… I just love typing and seeing what happens.

Disclaimer: R and R please!


	2. Amber

Josco: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Here comes the second chapter!

Disclaimer: Josco doesn't own Artemis Fowl or anything thing related to it, except a copy of each of the books. She does own Amber though!

Josco: MY AMBER! In this chapter we find out what happened since some people wanted to know. There is a flashback after Artemis asks a funny question.

* * *

Outcasts: Chapter Two: Amber 

Artemis blinked. He shook his head. "No, no that can't be… I mean...we didn't…that never…how? I'm confused." He managed to get out amid his astonished stammers Holly smirked to see the great mastermind finally at a loss for words. She sat on the wall next to him and shut his laptop.

"I know your father wasn't much of a family man, but surely you, with all your intelligence found out about the birds and the bees. Or do I need to inform you of that little fact of life?" Artemis scowled at her and she laughed out loud, startling a bird in a nearby tree. "I'll take that as a no."

"I know how kids happen…but we never…_did_ that did we?" He looked at her incredulously. "I mean, I'm sure I'd remember it if we did." He paused trying to remember a time and he recalled something vague. "Was…was I drunk?"

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Hollysat at her desk working studiously to write the report about the pair of tourists who had questioned Root's authority after questioning him about the Artemis Fowl Incident, or AFI, as they called it in Haven now. Suddenly a disgusting odor reached her stuffy nostrils. She looked and saw, as she expected, Root standing in front of her desk.

"Can this wait? I'm working on that tourist case. You said it was priority." She glanced back up at him before going back to work. She took a drink of her nettle smoothie.

"Artemis is back." Holly spat her smoothie out onto Root's chest.

"Sorry sir, but I thought you said-"

"I did. He's back." Root sank into the chair across from Holly and rubbed his temples. Holly felt sorry for him. After six years, they thought that Artemis wasn't going to be back. Everything was so much less stressful now that they had been through all those things. Another troll had escaped and while the new recruits had shaken Holly just sighed, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to continue writing on her new novel: Foul Fowls, and went to suit up boredly. Things that would otherwise frighten a person out of their wits were almost commonplace to Holly, Root and Foaly now.

"How do you know for sure?" She asked, not wanting to hear the truth as she grabbed a cold nettle smoothie for her commander. "It could've been some little kid with an imagination."

"Would a little kid with an imagination think up our names? Foaly, thank you," he took the smoothie from her, "Foaly was screening the phone calls, as usual, and heard someone, and he said the voice was way to familiar for it have been coincidence, he heard someone call a crossword answer line and say our names. Just like the way he did it in our last escapade with him. He knew we'd catch him."

Holly sank into her own chair and put her head in her hands. "It just can't be… we did a mind-wipe… there's no way that he could be back…"

"Holly," Root put his hand on her forearm and she looked up, surprised at the kindness in his voice. "Holly, he escaped a time field. He must've known what to do to reverse a mind-wipe or something… No one, save maybe you, wants to believe more that he's gone than I do, but Foaly played the tape for me. It was definitely his voice. There was no doubt in my mind and I could play it for you if you so choose."

"No, that's not necessary…I believe you…I don't want to…but I do." She sighed. What are we going to do? We can't go find him can we?"

"Well, actually, Foaly called the number back and got him. He told us to send someone."

"And seeing as I have the most experience with him, I'm the preferred officer for this duty?"

The next evening Holly dressed in clothes that would look normal to a human and went above surface to his mansion. He was standing outside under the eves waiting for her. He had his typical smirk on his face and his arms were crossed. In the shadows behind him she could see Butler, wearing the makeshift goggles from their first encounter.

"Fowl. What kind of stunt are you trying to pull now?" She alighted on the stone steps leading up to the front door. "If you're going for another kidnapping…"

"Nothing of the sort my dear." Holly was surprised to hear a deeper voice than she remember answer her. "I just wish to negotiate. Won't you come inside?" He gestured towards the door, which Butler promptly opened, casting light out behind Artemis. He silhouette was eerie and sent shivers down Holly's spine. She knew someone was going to happen tonight, something that would change her life.

She stepped up onto the threshold of the house and entered carefully. "There are no tricks this time, Holly. Honest, I just want to negotiate." She turned and saw her host entering behind her and was surprised at how much more hansom he was now. He was no longer a teenager… he was an adult. It was shocking to think of his as such, but to him and think of it at the same time was quite fitting. He looked more mature and less adolescent than he had on their last encounter.

"What exactly do you wish to 'negotiate' with me about?" She took of her coat and hung it on the coat rack nearby. "If it's for more gold, I'm leaving." She held onto her coat.

"Holly, this mission has nothing in common with any other encounter we've had…well, other than the insignificant detail of the people being involved." He smiled unfavorably. "You should have no problem attaining what I ask." He added in an off-hand manner, "Would you like something to eat?"

"And what exactly is that? No, I'm not hungry." But her stomach growled audibly. "Or maybe I am." An amused smile played across Butler's lips.

"What would you like Holly?" He asked her politely. "As you know, we have quite the variety. But this time we won't leave you alone to escape." She smiled slightly and nodded. "Shall I bring in the vegetable tray?" She nodded.

"That would be very nice, thank you Butler. As for you, what is it you want?" She asked again of Artemis once Butler had turned and left. "It better not be extreme or painful. Those are big no-no's now." Artemis smiled kindly, which took Holly unawares.

"I won't hurt you again. I swear." He replied softly and kindly. "On my honor I do."

"Your honor? Usually, people swear on something they have." He chuckled.

"Point well taken. Well then, I swear on my _dis_honor, that I will not hurt you." He said solemnly, meeting eyes with her. "I need a child of your race. No harm will come to them, but I need a child to raise as my own and to see how your people develop and grow." Holly looked at him, astonished. Her feeling must have been clear for he went on. "I know it's an unusual request, but you or the commander have full right to keep an eye on the child to see that no harm comes to her or him."

Holly sighed and leaned back in her chair. She let her head hang back on the back of the chair she sat in, exposing her long neck. She tilted her head back up as she spoke to him. "Artemis, I don't know what the council will say to that kind of request. We're still trying to clean up the mess you made the first time. Sending a child, a newborn, into this world to live with a Mud-Man, any Mud-Man, is so abstract that even it would take time and careful deliberation. But you asking this favor? That either would be thought over for years, or immediately turned down." She looked into his eyes. They no longer had a creepy look to them. They had a look that almost made Holly believe that he really didn't want the child for any other reason than what he said. "Why is this so important to you?"

Artemis ran a hand through his eye-length black hair, giving it an attractive ruffled look. "It…It just is. I can't really explain it to you. I don't think you'd understand."

"If you want this to go through at all, you'll have to tell me."

"You won't believe me."

"I'll try to."

He sighed and took in a deep breath. "I want a child." Holly nodded, not quite comprehending what he just said. "I want to take care of something and raise it, and see it grow. I want…well, I guess I want to be a father." Holly's eyes widened. She finally recognized what had seemed particularly different about him, other than his looks, which, she admitted to herself, had improved to the point where he was actually quite attractive. "I know it's rather uncharacteristic, but I do. I really do want to be a father. But, as hard to believe as it may be, I can't find anyone who truly cares for me. My mother has passed on, as has my father. I want to begin my own life."

"I want to help you."

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

"If you don't remember what happened after that, I could go on." Artemis shook his head. They had spent the rest of the night together, but they never slept. Then, a few weeks later, Holly returned to his house and told him, her cycle had been absent. She was pregnant. He denied it, and turned her down, ashamed that he had done such a thing.

"I do remember… why aren't you with The People though?" Holly sighed and leaned on one arm.

"Root found out what had happened. It's law that, for doing what I did with you, I was ostracized. I am banned, on penalty of death, from contact with The People completely. Not that we really follow that rule… Root couldn't stand to have lost such a good officer for such an emotional sort of thing, that he talked to the council and I was given an assignment: To live my life aboveground, raise my daughter and keep an eye on you."

"Well, I'd say you're doing that fairly well aren't you?"

"I can now."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to leave me again?"

"I can't now...not now that I've seen her. She's beautiful." He turned towards Holly. The sun glancing off her loosely piled hair made her look like she had a halo. "Then again, she's got a beautiful mother."

* * *

Josco: EE! Arty's being cute! –Snuggles Artemis- 

Artemis-scowls-

Josco: O.O Eep… -lets go and steps away-

Artemis-scowls at readers- Review…NOW!


	3. Butterflies and Dates

Josco: -jumping up and down- YAY! I've gotten so many reviews! I'm so happy! In fact, I'm so happy I'm gonna say something to a couple of specific peoples!

IhateBeetroot- I dunno why I named her Amber…I'll work on it…

AgiVega-I'm aware I've left a lot unsaid, but like I did say in the first chapter: I have no idea where this is going… I'll work on those things too.

Everybody else- Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Josco does not own anything related to Artemis Fowl other than a dying copy of the first one and one nice copy of each of the other two. :P Oh. She owns Amber too.

* * *

Outcasts-Chapter Three- Butterflies and Dates

Holly grinned; finally she had found him again. He had disappeared of the face of the earth and now he was back. There was no way he could leave her now. He had seen his own daughter. And he knew it was his. There was no mistaking it. Amber came running back to her mother.

"See mommy? I told you he's nice!" She grinned and tried to catch her breath. "I told ya so, I told ya so!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Excuse me Missie? Do we stick our tongues out at people?" Holly said sternly.

"No… I'm sowwy. Mommy, I'm tired. Can we go home?" Holly looked at Artemis. "Pwease?" She tilted her head and turned her body back and forth.

"Yeah honey, we can just hold on one minute. Okay?"

"OKAY! Can I go get a drink weal fast?" Her mother smiled and gave her the okay and she ran off toward the drinking fountain about ten feet away. Holly stared up at the clouds in the perfect blue sky. She looked back down and saw Artemis watching her intently. A ball bounced over towards Butler and he tossed it back to the little kids.

"How are we going to work this out?" She asked him. He got a thoughtful look in his eyes and responded a moment after.

"I still own Fowl Manor. I've been renting it out and making some good _honest_ money off of it. The people who are renting it right now are moving out on Friday. That'd give you three days to pack all your stuff up and explain things to Amber."

"Packing will only take about half a day, we just moved in here. But explaining this all to Amber? This will be a task. But I really think she'll be happy. You see, when she first told me about you, she said she wanted you to be her daddy." Artemis smiled. "She said Root was mean and smells funny. Which, now that I think of it, he does. He smells like those awful cigars he smokes."

"She said that she wanted me to be her daddy to me too." Artemis' features took on a content expression. "Wow… its amazing how innocent children are." He looked over to Amber, who was standing perfectly still. "Why's she standing so still?" He said in a slightly quieter voice.

"Look on her arm." Artemis did, and saw a blue butterfly had alighted on it. Amber was so still and calm that he almost thought there was no way she was only six. "I've taught her how to control her energy, how to be still, how to be unseen or unnoticed."

"I've found that she's good at not being noticed. I was sitting here for probably five minutes until I noticed her reading over my shoulder. At least, I think she was reading. How well can she read?"

"In English or in Gnomish?" Holly asked as if it was an everyday question.

"She can read both?" Holly nodded. "Wow. You really have been training her haven't you? Does she have any signs of the elfish magic in her?" Holly shrugged. "No way to tell huh? Can's you just tell her what she is and ask her to try to do something?"

"Root forbids me from training her in anything related to The People. I simply taught her Gnomish and told her it was a code." Amber came running over to them.

"I'm ready to go mommy! Did you see me? Did you see the butterfly?"

"Yes, we did Amber. That was really cool. Butterflies don't come to just anyone you know. They like fairies. I guess that means you must be part fairy." Artemis said smiling at her. She gasped at the thought. Holly opened her mouth to protest, but her daughter cut her off.

"Oh… do you really think so Mister? Honest to Injun?"

"No, I don't think so. I know so." Amber latched onto him.

"Oh! Thank you!"

"Come on Amber. We've got to get home now honey. It's almost time for dinner." She nodded to Artemis. "It was nice talking to you. See you in three days."

* * *

Josco: Kinda short, I know. But I really like how this one turned out. Artemis is so devious. I'm really sorry about how short it is. :(

Disclaimer: R & R please!


End file.
